dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’
Is this really Gohan?? It looks like Yamcha to me. What a crappy design, lol. Z Fighters RoF(2).PNG Gohan (Revival of F).png 10:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) unfortunately that's gohan. Nikon23 21:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) further shows him not training and becoming more scholarly. actually a very good design to show that.J spencer93 (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :But in GT he still has his spiky hair... 23:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) but GT wasnt done by akira either.J spencer93 (talk) 00:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :And neither was this movie. 00:45, December 30, 2014 (UTC) This movie was made by akira toriyama Legoviking285 (talk) 02:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ya this is done as a continuation of the manga, as was battle of gods (seriously, its outright stated). Akira is literally writing this. In the manga An edit was recently made, and undone, about this story taking place in the manga. Let's talk about it here. 06:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *Well Toriyama did state that Revival of "F" (and thus by extension Battle of Gods and Son Goku and his Friends Return) are meant as continuations of the manga as if it was still in serialization, so they are a part of the manga's storyline.Neffyarious (talk) 08:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That's not what he meant. He meant something along the lines of "To help me understand this story, I thought of it as if the manga were still going on". But then he even says that he can enjoy better because he's not the one working hard (while he had to do the manga all by himself). 15:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::GT is essentially the same thing, it's a continuation of the manga. This particular quote holds no significance other than to place the film chronologically after the manga events. 00:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Exactly! 10X best admin ever. Now anytime someone says "BoG and RoF are canon but GT aren't" I'll just link them this convo. 00:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, the story does take place in the manga, GT can too, there is no official canon.Neffyarious (talk) 01:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I didn't actually see the exact edit that was being disputed, that the movie takes place between chapters 517 and 518. While it is true that it takes place at this point, we already mnetion that it takes place after BoG but before EoZ, so saying it takes place between those chapters is just repeating that.Neffyarious (talk) 01:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :No, that was what I wrote. Before that, BigGrim wrote "Unlike all other movies, BoG and RoF take place in manga continiuty", so I changed it so it followed the Manual of Style instead of just removing it. 02:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, ok, in that case yeh we would't put it on the page, due to the whole "no official canon" thing.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with everyone. The manga chapter timing is excellent info. The "canon" thing happens with every darn movie and game release whenever Toriyama is interviewed, and never unique in this way. 01:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I think you mean "official". Then yes, every game, movie, OVA, Special and even GT are official. Things not-official would be everything coming from the fanbase. But when it comes to "canon", then it is another subject. I could put here Akira saying the movies do not take place in his work, the manga. I have already put the statement where he clearly says movies 14 and 15 indeed occur in his original work. There's another statement where he says he ended up writing the whole script of Battle of Gods. It is not like we actually need all of that, just by thinking a little everyone would know what it is and what it is not, it is not that difficult. This is strange when it comes to the "wiki", One Piece and Naruto know what to do, they separate the canon from the original storyline, I think it would be better to do the same here. But, since it is very impossible to you, and since Neffyarious has already put just a "what-if" in Episode of Bardock, it is indeed necessarily to point out Battle of Gods and Revival of F are canon and both stories occur in the manga, unlike all the previous others. BigGrim (talk) 11:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :People who come with your argument are generally listening to a lot of hearsay, or misinterpreting. For example, Toriyama says that the movies are separate from the man story line; he never says they don't count. Garlic Jr. events are even referenced in the manga. With battle of Gods, he says it is meant as a continuation of the manga. Well so were several video games and GT. Battle of Gods obviously does not take place IN the manga, since the manga is already written and these events were not in it. They can be chronologically placed between chapters, as can all movies. Going to try and claim movie contradictions make them not count? Try Bulma's age in Battle of Gods. The point is if we ever chose to hide everything non-manga (which would be ludicrous for an encyclopedia supporting a media franchise), this movie would not be manga. Because it's not in the manga, and Toriyama didn't say it's in the manga. It's a continuation. 22:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :well actually he has stated this is the continuation of his manga. And i also took Bulma stating here age in Battle of Gods to be a play on women lying about her age, hence krillin's saying right after it, was i wrong? :I made a text but I couldn't publish because of the person above... So I won't retype another big one. But your text is pretty much wrong and after reading "Because it's not in the manga, and Toriyama didn't say it's in the manga. It's a continuation." I lost completely the will to continue on this. :Another thing, there is no contradiction in her age because in the manga no year has ever been mentioned, years come from Daizenshuu only. And we all know not all the Daizenshuu information can be accepted.BigGrim (talk) 22:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand what you think the significance of something being called a continuation of the manga is, when so many other things are called it to. Wrath of the Dragon is the same. And GT. And DBO. What makes this movie special that's different than the other sources I have just mentioned? 00:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) word-by-word, Battle of Gods is not a continuation of the manga since it takes place before the last chapter. So, the only reason I find to the author himself has said that is this; it takes place within the manga continuity. It does not really matter those other materials also has been labelled as "continuation", none of them has been labelled as taking place in the manga, all of them was said to take place out of the manga by the author, why are you going against him? It is odd, that's an fanboy attitude. As far as I can tell, you're not a fanboy, but I wonder... Well, I really like everything related to Bardock, even so, I wouldn't tell you Episode of Bardock is canon just because of this, Ooishi Naho herself said it is a what-if, then so be it, it is a what-if and therefore, it does not take place in the manga until Akira (open his freaking eyes and) accepts that OVA. I prefer the Special TV over Dragon Ball Minus, but I will not tell you Bardock never saw his son departing because that is not how happened, Bardock was present when his son left. Akira himself said Dragon Ball GT is a side-story, Akira himself said movies do not occur in the manga, and Akira himself said only King Cold and Freeza have abnormal power level, all of these make Dragon Ball GT out of the "canon line" (as Cooler appears in GT and he is stronger than Freeza, which that statement also contributes to Movie 5 and Movie 6 not happening in the manga), all we saw from Hell is filler in Dragon Ball Z, then GT reused, so... Yeah, everything points GT that, even so it is a continuation, is not a true continuation. If ever Akira continue Dragon Ball, a new manga/anime will be born after the last chapter, that is truth. I think you are putting your own canon over the author... Well, that's not how things work, I'm sorry.BigGrim (talk) 01:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :You're piling speculation on your own opinions and topping it with putting words in my mouth. I'm putting my own canon over the author? You have a fundamental misunderstanding of my point of view. This site does not recognize a "canon" because there is no basis for doing so. There is no recognized canon for Dragon Ball although fans, not anyone official, have come up with various conflicting versions of their own. We post all licensed media, and list sources with info so that readers can tell what is from where. :I think a great deal of your argument is comprised of statements that are untrue. As such, please provide quotes to verify the following from your last post: :* Battle of gods (unlike other movies) takes places as you said "in the manga". Not talking continuation/continuity, but rather your statement "in the manga". :* "Akira himself said movies do not occur in the manga." Doesn't seem like it needs to be said, because movies are a different type of media (not to be condescending, but literally comic strip vs. moving pictures). Just wondering what you're quoting. Hopefully not your twist on "side stories". :* "Akira himself said Dragon Ball GT is a side-story" :* "Akira himself said only King Cold and Freeza have abnormal power level" Akira wrote that the Androids, Cell, Dabura, Buu, etc. are far stronger. Wondering again what quote you are referring to and why you think it makes GT irrelevant in some way if the latter half of the manga is saved the same judgment. :* "all of these make Dragon Ball GT out of the "canon line"". Looks like your opinion, what are you quoting? Who in DB media publishing said GT is not canon? Who even used the word "canon"? Seems like you pushing opinions on us. :* "everything points GT that, even so it is a continuation, is not a true continuation." Unsure what you mean here. Appears to be you speculating. If not, provide quote that it is not "true". :I'm looking forward to seeing these 6 quotes to confirm your seemingly speculative and opinionated statements. My suspicion is that you took a couple quotes saying something similar, and twisted them for your purposed (for example, interpreting "side story" incorrectly as "non-canon". But let's see. 20:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Let's be a smarty pants and say: It doesn't the place in the manga, it takes place in the movie! I've never seen Beerus in the original Dragon Ball manga. 21:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Guys revival of F and battle of gods r canon but gt isnt its that simple and revival of F is getting its own manga Legoviking285 (talk) 21:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Episode of Bardock and Yo! Goku and his Friends Return! also have mangas, and so does Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Does this mean they are also canon? 21:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously r u just a GT fan who hates the fact that its canon and these new movies r? bruh its canon end of story and so what if gt aint canon i liked gt i dont really care if it isnt canon iam able to except it these movies r canon just go on the kanzenshuu forums since the article about bog being canon is pretty hard to find since its over a year old Legoviking285 (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Good job skipping my question just to rabble "hurr is canon gt arent". 21:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) its canon bro calm down u dont really have to go all 2 year old here its canon gt isnt the gt page on this wiki even says gt isnt canon Legoviking285 (talk) 21:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) this movie is canon u guys have never heard of kanzenshuu and this crappy design of gohan is by akira himself so yeah theyre u have it u guys should check out kanzenshuu they get confirmation on everything first and they confirmed it as canon Legoviking285 (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone asserting some piece of Dragon Ball media is or is not canon has made a lot of decisions on their own. Deciding there is such a thing as a Dragon Ball canon, for instance. "Manga" and "canon" are two different words with different meanings. No one agrees what canon means for DB media, so why the heck would we make a unilateral claim about an unreleased movie and whether or not it is canon? A lot of fans would say that canon means manga only, which albeit as arbitrary as any other definition for our context, would exclude this movie despite what any creator or fan says. Too many people read another fan saying something and propagate it elsewhere as fact. This is why official quotes are so important, they're all we have to complement the media itself— don't fall into the trap of repeating other fans without thinking it out yourself first. 07:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :well agree to disagree cuz i dont really want to continue this its canon u can beleive what u want but it is and these designs are actually 100% akiras idky ur so skeptical im guessing ur a gt fan who cant except that this is canon and gt isnt so long Legoviking285 (talk) 12:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Legoviking285 your definition of canon is different from someone else's and it seems like to me that you are trying to make everyone who disagrees with you and everyone else like you believe what you believe well to me GT is canon to the anime just like this movie and the others, because hardly any of them are referenced in the manga. Now the movies from DB I find none of those canon at all. The way it sounds to me is you and BigGrim both mainly you though are just Akira paid fan-boys, but that is just the way it sounds to me. Don't feed the trolls, Goku20. The fact is, there's absolutely no actual canon in Dragon Ball. When Toei, Toriyama, or anyone officially says "This is the Dragon Ball canon", we'd have to do a major change here at the wiki, but until (and if) someone says anything, the way the wiki is is fine. 18:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) u r taking this to an emotional level here i thought i could have a normal conversation without people going all 2 year old here but it seems i cant well screw it then u guys r getting all mad cuz in voicing my opinion beleive me i liked gt im not insulting it or anything ill just leave it at agree to disagree and u guys honestly need to calm down nobody is trying to make fun of any of u so u dont have to get emotional about k have a good one Legoviking285 (talk) 02:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Legoviking285, I'm very sorry if you feel personally offended by people challenging your opinion. You are always welcome to voice your opinion; we respect your right to have one. We are challenging you because this is not a blog, forum, chat, or user talk page, but rather it is an article talk page. The issues discussed here are specifically for deciding what to post as absolute fact in this article. So while you are welcome to believe the movie is "canon" or not, talking about it here implies your intent to add your opinion to this article. Sorry if that caused some confusion. 02:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC)